


just another moment

by AmbientMagic



Series: raise a glass to the four of us [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, Gen, Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be a queen at only 19.  Luckily, Susan has her siblings there to support her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/gifts).



Susan waited until the heavy door of her bedchamber swung shut behind her maid (a sweet girl, Tumnus’ niece) before she sank to the floor in a puff of skirts. Clemens crawled out of her pocket as a mouse and turned into a lynx, cuddling up against her as she sobbed. 

Why did politics have to be so terrible? Of course, the Archenland royals were darling, but the Calormen ambassador refused to speak to she or Lucy, and now this delegate from Doorn. Ugh, how slimy he was, to call her ‘child’ and yet look at her so... It was lucky Peter wasn’t there, she mused, or else he’d have challenged him to a duel for her honor, and then they’d have never made a treaty. And they _had_ to establish these trade routes, or else Narnia wouldn’t make it through the winter. 

Susan took a deep breath, dashing tears from her eyes, as she heard someone knock at the door. "One moment please!" she called. She stood up and brushed down her skirts. Clemens leaped into her arms as a rabbit before she opened the door, just for a moment, then hopped down to the floor to greet the visitor's daemon. 

It was Edmund. At seventeen, he was more man than boy, but he would always be Susan's baby brother. "Oh, Su," he said sadly, and held his arms open for a hug. Aecus changed from a fox to a sheepdog and nudged Clemens with her nose, checking him all over before curling up around him in a no nonsense fashion. Clemens sighed and flopped over, cuddling against Aecus. 

Susan collapsed into Edmund's arms, just for a moment, and let her tears come again. "I'm sorry I left the table early," she whispered. "I just couldn't--"

"I know, and it's fine," he assured her. "Peter didn't mind staying for the rest of the meeting, and the man didn't dare say anything against you, not with two swordsmen in the room. Peter heard what he said right as you left, and I thought Basilicus might peck his eyes out for a moment. You don't have to be there tomorrow, you know, I can just--"

"No, I do," Su sighed. "We decided to have two of us at a meeting at any given time, to show a united front. You already do so much, and Peter is doing all the administrative work, he's too busy."

"Lucy could--"

"Of course she could, but she shouldn't have to. You know she hates being cooped up inside. She's much happier training with the militia and travelling to different cities, and we should let her." 

Edmund sighed. "Yes, I know. She'd be terrible talking to his chap anyway. Lu too often says what she thinks to be good at diplomacy."

Susan giggled a bit, and straightened up. Clemens flew to her shoulder as a sparrow. "Let's so riding," she said. "Lucy is here for a few days. We don't have any meetings this afternoon. I know there's so much to get done but let's find Peter and--"

"Perfect!" Edmund said. Aecus bounced to her feet, then flew to Edmund's shoulder as a gyrfalcon. "We can go hunting!"

"Let's take a picnic," Susan suggested. "Peter turned 21 last month and even though we had the feast we didn't get a chance to celebrate together."

"That sounds perfect," Ed declared, "I'll take care of everything. You go speak to Peter and Lu."

Susan narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Are you coddling me?" She knew fetching Peter and Lucy would somehow turn into a fun-filled adventure designed to distract her, if she knew her siblings.

"Of course I am, Queen Susan," Edmund said, sweeping a bow. "Anything for the lovely Susan the Gentle."

Su rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Keep that up and I'll challenge you to an archery contest. We'll see how gentle I am then."

Edmund responded maturely by sticking out his tongue at her, then Aecus swooped at Clemens, startling him into the air. Susan shrieked in surprise and Clemens immediately shifted to a peregrine falcon, shooting after Aecus. 

The siblings laughed and followed their daemons out into the castle, not monarchs but children.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place maybe five or six years into the golden age. Su is 19, Ed is 17. In Narnia, daemons don't settle until very late, if they do at all. Yes, in this AU, the Pevensie's titles are given to them based on their daemons' names, because Narnians are clever like that, so Clemens means gentle in Latin, ect.


End file.
